The disclosure relates generally to an amusement park attraction, and more specifically, to an elevator system that may transport a ride vehicle of the amusement park attraction.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Amusement parks include a variety of features to entertain guests of the amusement park. For example, the amusement park may include attractions having a ride vehicle that carries the guests. The ride vehicle may move along a ride path of the attraction to generate certain sensations experienced by the guest. For some attractions, vertical transport systems (e.g., elevators, lifts, or other systems) may be used to transport the ride between levels of the attraction or otherwise control the elevation of the ride vehicle. However, the ability to create certain sensations by the guest as the ride vehicle is transported between levels may be constrained by a structure of the vertical transport systems. As a result, a guest experience related to the change in elevation of the ride vehicle may be limited.